Invasion of privacy
by Jodie.rawr
Summary: A mcfly fanfiction. Based on the tragic life and loves of Danny Jones. What happens when the pain becomes too much to deal with? Sometimes running away is the only way of dealing with things, and sometimes it only suceeds in creating more problems.
1. Chapter 1

About me

**Chapter One: **

The room was dark, the dim lighting hardly managing to put a shine on the mahogany surface of the freshly cleaned bar. It was full of the usual people, it wasn't often anybody new ventured inside and that was the way he liked it; familiar. He hated change, it made him feel intimidated and overpowered, being in control was his forte; he had become some what used to it in so many ways. The clock struck indicating it was coming up to 11pm, he really should have considered going home about now, but he didn't want to, he had a lot on his mind. Things had been tough lately, so instead of going home to his long term girlfriend; Sally he found it easier to avoid her and instead hang out at his new favourite place; Ye Olde Salutation inn. The name was ancient; it matched its surroundings perfectly. A layer of dust had set upon the many bottles that lined the shelves at the back behind the bar. Many old, wooden stools were propped neatly against the edge, barely ever used as many preferred the comfort of the booths with their plush cushions and backrests. Danny however was found in the far corner, tracing patterns in the cracks of the ancient, yet trustworthy table. His mind was reeling with thoughts and worries, three empty glasses cluttered the surface. He contemplated another, but decided against it when he realised he would be driving home. He was already way over the limit and it wouldn't bode well for him to be arrested again. Only a few stragglers remained in the pub, lots had already left and returned to their families slightly worse for wear after what would be classed as 'a good night out' Danny always laughed when he heard that phrase, this was just another ordinary evening to himself, he couldn't imagine doing it only once a week or whatever. It was the only thing that kept him sane, the only thing that kept him alive.

Larry, the Landlord of the property had started to wipe over the tables, preparing to close up for the night. Normally he would have kicked Danny out long ago, but he knew what this pub meant to him; he knew how much he depended upon it. It had been the same ever since 'the accident' nobody ever mentioned what happened, it was a long time ago now. But it was made very much apparent that the young man still clung to his past desperately, not wanting to let go. Larry had seen the way his obsession had developed. It pained him to watch, but there was nothing he could do, Danny was beyond all forms of being rescued now. He had to get through this himself. He sighed as he glanced over, watching as Danny twirled a cocktail stick around in his fingers; he seemed so at ease, so tranquil. If only that was the case, but it was well known that it was all an act; Appearance over reality. The locals knew of his sufferings, they just didn't know the cause. Only Larry new the whole story and it wasn't his place to tell, so instead he provided great hospitality and a friendly face and got on with him job, and as far as Danny was concerned that was perfect. That was normal.

Larry sighed to himself, realising the time had come to make a move. He couldn't stay here all night; he had a family to return home to himself. It was the same every night, he dreaded this moment; the moment he would have to tell Danny it was time to leave. He began the daunting walk to the far end of the pub, inwardly deciding of the best way to approach it, you would think that you would become used to it, having to do it every night. But it never got easier, it never felt good. He finally reached the table and Danny was aware of his presence but decided against looking up, knowing full well what was going to happen next, knowing full well that it was unstoppable. Larry swallowed the lump in his throat before coughing slightly to indicate that he wanted Danny to look at him. Danny obliged unwilling and forced a small smile and nodded his head in a small greeting. Larry returned the gesture, not finding it in himself to speak straight away. Any normal landlord would have barged over and forced him out, but any normal landlord hadn't had to witness what Larry had. Any normal landlord hadn't seen what Larry and Danny had. They were bound by a connection, very much unwanted, but it couldn't be destroyed. It couldn't be changed.

'Listen mate, I think it's about time you thought about heading home, whadd'ya say, eh?'

He put on his strongest voice and raised a large eyebrow slightly hoping tonight would be one of the easier nights. Danny looked slightly disappointed before nodding his head gently. He didn't have it in himself to argue tonight, so instead he got to his feet and began walking to the exit, nodding once again at Larry who breathed a sigh of relief. What he didn't notice were the tears falling freely down the young mans face as he shed his un-cried tears. Tears of emotion and heartbreak, tears that had so much meaning to him but probably meant a mere nothing to anybody else. That was the thing that hurt him the most, the thing that was slowly killing him inside. Now it was time to return to his girlfriend, the girl he was supposed to love; the girl who he had promised his heart to. She was nice, kind and loving, but she wasn't Ellan and that tore Danny up inside every time he kissed her, every time he smiled at her, every time he told her that he loved her. There was no other way to class it, other than betrayal.

The trees cast long shadows down the street as Danny stumbled across the car park in search of his trustworthy car. He knew he probably shouldn't be driving, but that wasn't enough to stop him. As far as he was concerned he was the only person that was in danger and that was all that mattered. He could handle himself being hurt but the thought of hurting somebody else was more than he could bare. To any normal person it was obvious that what Danny was about to do would be putting many lives in danger, but Danny had stopped acting normally, responsibly a long time ago. Now he acted completely upon impulse, no matter how much danger he put himself in. None of it mattered to him anymore, he had stopped caring, stopped believing.

He tripped over the curb as he reached the end of the car park, cursing himself he regained his balance as stood stationary for a few moments trying to stop the pounding that had taken residence in his head. He shivered slightly as a large gust of wind blew, sending layers of leaves scattering across the ground. It seemed to do the trick as his headache resided slightly and he unlocked his car door. It hadn't been hard for him to find, the car park had been deserted for at least a couple of hours now, his being the only vehicle in the open space. He fell inside, quickly closing the door behind him to keep in the warmth, he rubbed his palms together before letting his hands rub his arms which had inhabited goose pimples. Turning on the ignition he said a silent prayer before putting the car into reverse and beginning the journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Danny drove slightly faster as he realised he was late again. Ellan would have been expecting him at least an hour ago, he just hoped she wouldn't be too mad with him, he hated upsetting her. He pulled up outside their shared house and took a deep breath before getting out of the car and checking his pocket for the small velvet box he had been nervously smoothing over all day. He sighed when he realised it was still there and locked his car before making his way up the small garden and into the house. The front door was locked, that in itself was strange because Danny knew Ellan never locked the door until Danny came home, she would always sit up and wait for him no matter how late he returned home or how angry with him she was. He raised an eyebrow and his pulse raised slightly as he delved into his other pocket and produced his keys again, this time fumbling with the lock slightly before he heard the expected click which indicated the door was now unlocked. The house was silent; no lights were turned on to brighten the rooms. It was nothing like the usual welcome he received, it wasn't normal. He cleared his throat slightly before calling out; even though it was quite obvious the house was empty.

"Ellan, Honey? … I'm home."

There was no answer; instead he was rewarded with his own voice bouncing back off and around the spacious room. He hastily untied his shoe laces and pulled off his shoes before deciding to go and check the bedrooms, praying that she had just had a tiring day and had exhausted herself to the point where sleep was overwhelming her. The upstairs mirrored the down, all lights were off and it was deadly quiet. It wasn't a nice feeling; it was unfamiliar and a bit unnerving. He walked into the master bedroom hoping to see Ellan lying peacefully on her side of the bed; his hopes were demolished when he was greeted with yet another empty room. He walked over to the bed and perched on the edge, raising his hands to behind his head he rubbed the back of his aching neck; his mind reeling with unanswered questions. His palms were clammy and his heart raced as her pictured indescribable scenarios, he had to stop this he was being stupid, of course Ellan wasn't hurt she was probably out fetching them dinner or something, he was being irrational. He got to his feet and made his way back downstairs to fetch his phone, cursing himself for not thinking of this sooner. He found the mobile on the kitchen table where it had been thrown when he'd entered the house. Danny glanced around the room, checking for any signs that Ellan was indeed simply out buying food, but the kitchen looked exactly how it usually did. Tidy to the point that each cup had its on place on the rack, and the salt and pepper shakers had to be placed at the right angle so the engraved writing was easily visible. Danny often joked with Ellan that she suffered from OCD, but she always just argued that there was nothing wrong with the place looking nice and tidy. Danny smiled to himself as he pictured her little speech, he remembered the way her eyebrow twitched when she got annoyed and the way she would tilt her head to one side when she was listening. The guys often teased him for knowing so much about her, but he called it being in love. He quickly dialled the number and waited expectantly for the shrill ringing.

"Hi, you've reached Ellan's voicemail sorry I can't answer your call right now but I'm busy or I just don't feel like talking to you. Please leave me a message and I may or may not get back to you... Beeeeeep"

Danny smiled at the comic feature of her answer phone message before frowning at the fact her phone was turned off. That was unlike Ellan, she always had her phone with her. It was really starting to worry him now; he couldn't understand where she was. He wandered back upstairs to change out of his work clothes and then decided he would go out and look for her; he knew he wouldn't be able to relax until she was home safe, lying in his arms. He discarded his now creased shirt and shivered slightly as his skin was revealed to the cool air in the bedroom. Searching for a clean top he quickly found one and then ran back down the stairs, satisfied he was ready to go; he grabbed his jacket and car keys before heading out again.

It was late now, nearing 11pm and Danny had been driving round for the last hour. He was already exhausted and running out of places to look. He decided he should just head back and see whether she had returned home yet; he ignored the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that suggested Ellan wouldn't be back tonight. Pulling up at the house again he hurriedly got out and locked the car before opening his front door and walking back inside; everything was as he left it, much to his own dismay. He walked back into the kitchen sat himself at the table before breaking down. Wiping his tearstained cheek he noticed something out of the corner of his eye; a piece of paper lying delicately on the tiled floor. He quickly bent down and retrieved it before opening it out and beginning to read.

Danny…

I've gone to my mums for a couple of days. I need to think about some things. I don't want you to worry about me, but I need some space. Things have been different with us lately and I haven't been able to put my finger on it, but yesterday I came home and was doing some laundry when I noticed a note in your jeans pocket. I'm not going to go into it, but it hurt Danny. It hurt so much, I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other. I was clearly wrong. So anyway don't try and ring me because I won't answer and don't bother coming to my mothers because it's not going to help. I will come home in my own free will when I feel the time is right. Meanwhile I think you need to take a look at yourself and rethink your priorities, I can't carry on like this Danny. I'm sorry.

I love you.

Ellan x

Danny broke down into fresh tears as he finished reading the note. He wanted nothing more than to rush to Ellan's mothers and explain everything, but he knew it would only make matters worse. He had to listen to what Ellan had told him. He had to do as she said if he wanted to make things right. His anger overwhelmed him as he hit out at the table with his fist, yelping in pain before bringing his hand back towards his shaking frame and cradling it. It wasn't long before he had carted himself to bed and collapsed, the tears still running freely down his face. He loved her, why couldn't she see that?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**Chapter Three: **

The car was left abandoned exactly where he had left it. The not so convenient part was that the car just happened to have a section of tree smashed through its window screen. Danny had managed to escape unscathed and had promptly decided to run away. He could always afford a new car, he just could do with out the hassle of having to inform the police, so running was as far as he was concerned his best option. He ran until his legs felt as though they were going to give way, his heart trying to burst out of his chest and his head spinning from lack of oxygen. His muscles strained to carry on but his legs just wouldn't carry him, the only decent thing coming out of it was that he was sobering up pretty sharpish. He doubled over in a desperate attempt to draw in air, his stance doubling that of an athlete that had just completed a marathon. He wasn't exactly unfit but all the cigarettes and drink weren't exactly doing wonders for his health. He made a mental note to try and cut back, but it was obvious he couldn't resist the overpowering temptation.

The ground suddenly loomed in front of him as he crashed to the floor in exhaustion, not being able to pick himself back up again he resided to staying put on the grassy bank he had fallen upon. It wasn't long before he was drifting off into a restless slumber. The only saving grace being the fact it was quite a still evening, despite the breeze which had certainly picked up. Fortunately for him the alcohol had made him numb to it all.

When he awoke the birds were singing there sickly sweet tune and the early morning sun was creeping out from behind the thin blanket of clouds. Danny rubbed his eyes in a weak attempt to liven up, he sighed realising his surroundings. He never did make it home then. The only think running on his mind was how he would explain all this to Sally. How was he going to get out of it this time? He heaved himself off of the floor and stretched his aching limbs, brushing down his clothes that now sported some unflattering grass stains. He didn't honestly remember much of the night before, just that he'd been completely out of it and somewhere along the way he had misplaced his car; he just hoped it was nothing serious.

He glanced around the open area in front of him in hope of recognising something that would pin point exactly where he was. Not finding anything of any help he decided his best option would be to keep walking until he found a road and then try and catch a lift back into town. It was going to be a long walk it appeared as in every direction fields were splayed out for miles. How is it possible that he managed to put himself in the middle of nowhere? Normally he would have found the whole situation quite amusing, but he knew that when he got home the st would hit the fan big time. So up until then he was going to make the most of the peaceful surroundings as he strode across the first of what he expected would be hundreds of fields. He rooted around in his pockets in hope of finding his mobile, only to find that he must have left it in the car the night before, he cursed himself and then tried to convince himself that there was probably no signal out here anyway. Wherever out here was.

It must have been nearing lunch time and his stomach was growling in hunger, his feet ached and he had one killer headache. Frustrated wasn't a strong enough word to describe how he felt at that moment in time. His eyes scanned this distance and landed upon what appeared to be a dirt track, he picked up his pace slightly in hope that the dirt track would lead to some kind of farmhouse and he would be able to use their phone and call for a lift. Climbing in between the fence posts he followed the track hoping he was moving in the right direction.

In the distance loomed a large, old fashioned house. Danny smiled as he picked his pace up once again; he just hoped this meant that his luck was changing. There were signs off life in the yard; that was a good thing, right? He brushed his clothes down again, wanting to make himself look at least half decent, knowing that if he didn't make a good impression the likelihood that whoever t lived here would help him was miniscule. He strode across the gravel and gently tapped the knocker on the door, there was no movement and for a second Danny considered turning round but then the door opened and a flustered, middle aged woman popper her face around the door, looking completely bewildered to find Danny on her doorstep.

"Yes Dear?"

Danny smiled politely before finding his voice, hoping it wasn't too hoarse after the large amount of alcohol he consumed the previous night.

"I was hoping I might be able to borrow your telephone to get one of my friends too come and collect me because I seemed to have got myself lost out here"

The woman nodded, as a look of relief swam over her face.

"Oh is that all dear? Of course you can, it's just here in the hallway"

And with that she opened the door fully and allowed Danny to step inside. He hurriedly passed through and wiped his feet against the rough material of the door mat.

"Oh don't worry about your feet love, as you can see I'm in the process of cleaning"

She laughed, more to herself than to him, but he appreciated it and relaxed slightly before walking over to the phone. The woman gazed at him for a few seconds as he picked up the old fashioned telephone before wandering back into the living area to attend to the rest of her duties. Danny stood for a second with the phone in his hand, deciding who to call, he was fast running out of friends and it took times like these for him to realise it. There was only one number he knew by heart, and it was the one number he wanted to avoid, the one number he hadn't used in years; the number that reminded him of how much he had screwed his life up.

He twiddled with the phone cord nervously as he tried to analyse his options, although it was already evident what he had to do. He slowly swirled the number round on the circular telephone and swallowed the lump in his throat before waiting for the voice on the other end. This was it now, there was no going back. He was going to have an awful lot of explaining to do, so much more than he first expected.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

**Chapter Four:**

Danny had been lying in exactly the same position for the last hour. His knees were drawn closely into his chest with his arms wrapped protectively around himself. How was he supposed to cope with out Ellan? She was the one that cooked the food, did the washing, cleaned the house, she was the one that made him feel guilty when he came home late, the one that always shouted at him for leaving the toilet lid up, how was he supposed to carry on with out her? He reached over her side of the bed and grabbed the phone, at the time Danny had told her to make sure it was fitted on her side so that he wouldn't have to answer 'annoying' calls at 3am. Despite the fact they may well have been emergency calls. He picked the phone up in his trembling hands and began to dial a number; he sniffed loudly and chewed his bottom lip waiting for an answer.

"brriiinnng brriiinnng brriiinnng brriiinnng… Hello?"

The voice on the other end sounded weary, like they had just woken up. Danny held back a sob as he spoke into the receiver as clearly as he could manage.

"Tom, she left me mate. She left me"

Tom hesitated in answering, the sound of Danny's shaky voice and sorrowful tone was enough to tell him this was serious, otherwise he would have just put it down to another drunken phone call, he had been getting quite a few of those off Danny lately. It was starting to worry him.

"I'll be right there"

Danny gave a weak smile as he thanked Tom and put the phone back in its cradle. He knew he could count on Tom, he was his best friend; they had been through everything together, hence Tom agreeing to come over at 1am. Danny knew he should have probably waited for the morning to come, but he just couldn't it was too hard. He needed the company.

Meanwhile, Tom carefully leant over and kissed his sleeping girlfriend on the cheek before brushing a stray piece of hair from her eyes and then swinging his legs out of the bed and pulling on his discarded jeans. He sighed as he read the figures on the digital clock; Danny certainly knew how to pick his timing. He hurriedly made his way downstairs, quietly in order to not wake Tink and then quickly scrawled a note to tell her where he was if she awoke and got scared, not to mention Tom highly doubted he would be home before morning anyway. He grabbed his car keys and rubbed his still tired eyes before stepping out into the cool evening air. He was just thankful it wasn't raining.

Danny decided to freshen up a bit, he knew Tom wouldn't mind seeing him in this state but he thought it might make him feel a bit better if he changed his clothes and had a quick shower. He had just finished getting changed when the doorbell rang and he hurried downstairs to open the door. The second the lock was undone and the door opened Danny flew into Toms arms and cried, Tom was overridden with shock at first, but once it registered what was going on he tentatively placed his hands upon Danny's shaking back and rubbed up and down trying to soothe his tearful friend. It was heartbreaking to see him like this, I don't think anybody realised just how much he loved Ellan. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind as he wondered what had made Ellan leave in the first place. Tom carefully guided Danny back into the house and into his kitchen, deciding they both needed a hot drink before anything else. Danny pulled himself a chair out and held his head in his hands, it was almost as though he was only just coming to terms with the fact she'd gone.

Once Tom had made the drinks he carefully carried them over and sat down opposite Danny, asking what happened. Instead of an answer a note was thrust towards him, he raised his head to look at Danny who was in the process of tracing patterns in the table with his red eyes. Sighing slightly before opening the note, he read in silence, taking in every word of the accusatory note. Tom's eyes widened as he finished reading it, he was confused to say the least.

"Danny I don't understand. What did she find?"

He slowly lifted his gaze and held eye contact with the blonde boy. Shaking his head slightly it was very much obvious that was one question he didn't want to answer. The one question he didn't want to face up to yet, because it was the one question that had pushed away the love of his life.

"Tom I'm so sorry. She has to know, how can I tell her?"

Fresh sobs were emitted as he finished the end of his sentence, he would never have thought it possible to cry until his throat was raw, his head was stuffy and his heart aching. It was possibly the worst feeling in the world and he'd brought it all on himself. Tom watched as Danny broke down even further, it was no obvious that it wasn't just a misunderstanding between the pair, he'd made another mistake. Instead of being angry he walked around the table and embraced him, knowing that Danny didn't need to be yelled at, he was already angry enough with himself. He knew he'd done wrong and this time he knew it was going to be easy to fix.

Tom advised Danny to try and get some sleep, telling him that he'd stay in the spare room that night and if he needed anything he knew where he was Danny nodded feebly and dragged himself back upstairs, knowing he was in for a rough night. Tom watched him retreating before taking the mugs and putting them in the sink before turning off the light and heading upstairs himself.

Danny was already sat on his bed and scribbling half heartedly on a piece of white paper. The words were emotional, meaningful, they came from his heart. It was everything he couldn't bring himself to say, because it meant he was admitting defeat, it meant he was giving in and he wasn't ready to face that.

she walked in and said she didn't want to know anymore  
anymore, anymore  
before I could ask why, she was gone out the door  
out the door, out the door  
I didn't know  
didn't know, didn't know  
what I'd done, but now I just can't move on

since she left me  
she left me  
she told me  
she told me  
don't worry  
don't worry  
you'll be ok, you don't need me, believe me, you'll be fine  
then I knew what she meant, and it's not what she said  
now I can't believe, that she's gone

Lyrics: Mcfly- She left me


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

**Chapter Five: **

The phone continued to ring loudly, the noise echoing around the spacious entrance of the typical farmhouse. Danny was becoming anxious, what if he didn't pick up? He had just about given up and was about to put the phone down when somebody came onto the line and gave a cheery greeting.

"Hello, Fletcher residence"

Danny swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat; suddenly the prospect of walking home didn't seem so bad anymore. How was he supposed to explain 6 years of no contact? 6 years of nothing as far as Tom was aware, would he even remember him? Surely, how can you forget a best friend? He cleared his throat slightly before nervously speaking.

"T..Tom it's me, Dann…"

The line went dead. st, that was exactly the reaction he had hoped wouldn't happen. With out hesitation this time he hurriedly dialled the same number, desperate to explain, he needed to fix things, but most of all and as much as he hated to admit it, he needed help.

This time the phone was picked up straight away but the cheery voice had been replaced by something much worse, Danny could almost feel the anger and hatred through the sheer harshness of the voice. He knew that he was the last person Tom wanted to speak to right now, but he had no other choice. This was his only option.

"Look I don't know why you're phoning me and quite frankly I don't care, You said everything you had to say 6 years ago and to be honest I wouldn't mind if I never saw you again, so stop phoning me. Leave me and my family alone"

Danny took immediate action, knowing that if he didn't he would be faced by another blank line. His head was spinning and he wanted nothing more than to be able to fix this with a click of his fingers.

"Tom, I need help, please"

He choked back a sob as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. The plump lady that had kindly offered to let him use her phone stood watching in bewilderment. Was he in danger? Was he in trouble with the police? Whatever it was she decided she didn't want to associate with such a person so she rushed to fetch her husband out of the yard to remove this mysterious man. Danny waited anxiously as Tom appeared to contemplate what his next actions should be. He wanted so badly to hate him, he wanted to never have to speak to him again; he should have known it would only have been a matter of time before he received a phone call like this. It was Danny after all. There was a long sigh before he made his decision, knowing he would probably live to regret it.

"Where are you Danny?"

Danny gave a weak smile to nobody in particular, knowing that this in itself was more than he expected, more than he deserved. Tom had offered him a yet another chance and he wasn't about to mess it up this time.

"Erm… the thing is I don't really know; I'm at a farmhouse somewhere…"

Suddenly a man barged through the back door in some kind of rage. His face was red and his fists clenched; Danny immediately dropped the phone, and backed away, his hands help up in front of him in a defence stance. The man continued to burst towards him, stopping only a meter or so in front.

"Who are you and why are you here?!"

At that point Danny noticed the middle aged woman that had welcomed him into the house. She was peaking her head around the door frame into the kitchen. She must have overheard some of his conversation. Oblivious to Danny, Tom was still waiting patiently on the line, he knew something had kicked off and now he knew himself that there was no going back. Before he had planned on sending a taxi to look for Danny to bring him back, knowing that he didn't want to face him himself, but now he knew he had no choice, he had to search himself.

Danny chewed on his bottom lip, not wanting to upset the farmer and make him even angrier.

"Well?"

"I'm Danny, sir. I Got lost in the fields last night after my car broke down."

Technically he wasn't lying; the car did break down once he'd crashed it into a tree. The farmer seamed to think about what he had said before backing down slightly. It was obvious the boy meant no harm, but just to be on the safe side he told Danny to turn around and head out the door, not wanting anymore trouble Danny complied despite the fact Tom still had no clue where he was and to be fair he probably wasn't all that bothered.

Danny slowly made his way back down the drive and onto the dirt track; it looked like he would be walking after all. His mood had changed dramatically from on the way up there when he was filled with so much hope. As he was walking he vowed to himself that he would try to never get himself into such a sticky position ever again, he promised himself that he would go and seek help when he got back, for if he didn't he would lose everybody he cared about.

The sun was out in full force now and Danny was beginning to feel slightly dehydrated. He hadn't drunk since all the alcohol the night before and his throat felt like sandpaper. He was beginning to sweat in his dark denim jeans and black shirt were great for absorbing heat. His head was throbbing; he raised a hand to his temple in help to soothe it slightly, but to no avail. He wanted nothing more than to just be back at home, lying in bed with Sally next to him. Deciding that he needed a break he collapsed onto the beaten track and lay back, shielding his eyes from the powerful, mid-morning sunshine. He sharply drew the air into his lungs, never satisfied with the amount of oxygen that was brought in, it was verging on painful and the worst part was knowing that he had brought all this on himself.

The thing was it wasn't just the drink that did this to him; it wasn't the cigarettes that made him this out of it. No, it was the drugs that did this to him. He was an addict, cocaine to be specific but he had been on numerous others when he hadn't been able to get hold of the stuff he wanted. He had tried to quit in the past, knowing the trouble it caused, knowing the friendships he had demolished because of it and more importantly, knowing that in the end if he wasn't careful it was going to kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys i forgot to mention before every other chapter is in the past tense. So chapter One was present tense, chapter two was past, chapter three was present ect. So this chapter is Past tense.

x

**Chapter Six: **

The next morning Danny awoke with a throbbing headache, he ambled downstairs and was shocked to find Tom stood with his back to the door, cooking breakfast. Danny coughed, making him aware of his presence before trudging over to the kitchen table and pulling out a stool. Tom glanced over his shoulder, biting his bottom lip after finding Danny staring out of the window; he was obviously preoccupied with his own thoughts. He looked up upon hearing Tom making his way to the table with two full English breakfasts, Danny nodded, not able to voice his thank you and Tom just gave a sympathetic glance, not knowing what to say to make things right. Because the answer was, there was absolutely nothing he could say to make things right, it was up to Danny, he had to sort this out himself.

They both ate in silence, neither of them wanting to say something that would cause Danny to get upset again. For Tom it was like treading on broken glass, he had to contemplate each and every thing he had to say before he said it, checking it over in his mind for any sign that it might kick off some train of thought in Danny's mind that led him to Ellan, he didn't need the added worry right now.

Danny sighed and pushed his plate forward, indicating he had finished, his eyes wandered back over to the window as he watched a couple of birds flapping around each other, it was very much obvious it was a male and female and nature was calling. Danny's heart felt heavy, there was a dull ache where once it had felt so alive, he couldn't help but question what happened to turn things into such a mess. Where did everything go wrong? However, that was the one question he knew the answer to and it was probably the only one he would rather not have known.

_Flashback:_

It was getting late; the pub was more or less empty. Danny was sat chatting to a young lady, she was clad in a skimpy dress and covered in far too much make up. She very much resembled a Barbie doll. Normally Danny would have avoided her type but she came onto him and he could hardly tell her to bugger off. Her whole persona oozed 'whore' her flirtatious actions and sickly sweet voice made her all the more unappealing. But yet, something about her drew him in, it was almost as though he was telling himself he couldn't have her and therefore he wanted her, despite the fact normally he wouldn't have touched her with a barge pole. He laughed at her awful jokes and let his eyes wander over her cleavage; she noticed and dragged him to his feet, pulling him towards the door. He hesitated slightly, thinking about Ellan and how she was up in Yorkshire caring after her sick mother. He had pleaded with her not to go, Ellan's mum had never accepted that her daughter was seeing Danny and the pair of them hadn't spoken in 6 months, therefore Danny didn't see why Ellan should put herself out there and travel specially up there to look after her when for starters she only had minor flu and secondly she had her sister living with her. How much help can one person need? The girl was beginning to get bored and tugged once again on Danny's stationary frame. This time he surrendered, letting her lead him out of the door and wherever it was that she wanted to take him.

That was mistake number one.

End of flashback.

Danny was snapped out of his day dream when Tom tapped him on the shoulder, telling him he should be getting back to Tink, knowing that she would be worried enough as it was. Danny nodded, not really caring. Tom gave a concerned sigh, he hated leaving his friend in such a state, but there was nothing else he could do for him at the moment, it was obvious he wanted to be alone. Tom just hoped he would act sensibly. He told him to give him a call if he needed anything at all and Danny raised his head in a feeble manner in response. Tom took that as his answer before grabbing his coat and heading towards the door, taking one last look at his broken friend.

Danny grabbed the empty plates and carried them over to the sink, not bothering to wash them. He couldn't even if he wanted to, that was Ellan's job and everything about it would remind him of her. He wasn't ready for that yet, so instead he wandered over to the fridge and pulled out a beer having already decided drinking was his best option. Drink could take it all away from it all, it could help him; at least that was what he thought.

A few hours later and Danny walked back into the kitchen and over to the fridge in hope of another beer, he had already got through 4 cans and yet he still didn't feel satisfied. He was still thinking clearly, his mind was still focusing solely upon Ellan and the pain in his heart was as vibrant as ever. He let out a frustrated sigh upon finding the only contents left were that of the edible sense. He slammed the door shut and grabbed the house keys before heading down to the local pub, his hunger for drink becoming ever more evident as he struggled to face up to reality, it was simply too painful.

The walk wasn't a long one but it gave Danny chance to consider his options, he wondered if he really wanted to drink himself into oblivion, knowing he would probably only regret it in the morning. Shaking the thoughts from his head as he entered the pub he gave the landlord a friendly wave, Larry smiled in return and with out thinking began to pour Danny a drink. It was the same every time Danny ventured inside, and he was more than thankful for the kind actions. He pulled up a stool and started to chat with him, it was almost as though he could only relax when he was inside the pub, like it was some kind of sanctuary. He could be himself and not have to worry about upsetting anybody, that's why he came so often it was his way of getting away from it all.

What he didn't notice as the pair of them continued to catch up, was a dodgy looking, middle aged man watching him intently. Noticing a broken man, an opportunity.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

**Chapter Seven: **

Tom had been driving around searching for Danny for roughly an hour. He hadn't had any luck and the whole time he was perched on the edge of his seat, staring out into fields; his head was screaming at him to turn back. Yelling at him, telling him it wasn't worth it. Danny wasn't worth it. Yet something inside him told him to keep looking, something that suggested that he wasn't quite ready to put the past behind him yet. So he continued to search, driving down dirt track after dirt track, his silver Mini was getting ditched and every time a loose pebble flew and tinted against the metallic paint Tom winced. His car was his most prised possession. Tink often teased him about it, implying that he would rather say goodbye to her than the car, it made him angry when she brought it up because she was the most important person in his life. He loved her more than life itself, he would do anything for her, and to a certain extent he already had.

The journey really wasn't the most pleasant, pot holes and winding tracks meant that it was difficult to keep control of the moving vehicle. He sighed in frustration, it was typical Danny to only give him half the information he needed; it had always been the same. He pulled up and hopped out of the car deciding he needed fresh air; his head was spinning and the stench of manure was fresh in the breeze. He wandered over to a tree and leant against it, continuing to browse over the never ending horizon of grass and sheep, he had never ventured this far from the town before. It was a beautiful spot and he made a mental note that if he ever got the chance he would bring Tink out here and the couple could share a romantic picnic.

It was nearing evening now and dusk was beginning to set in. Tom still hadn't found Danny and he knew that if he didn't get home soon Tink would be worried. He had no signal out here and he knew it was likely that she had already tried to call to check up on him. He made an abrupt left turn down what seemed like the 300th dirt track of the day, turning on his lights he scanned the grassy banks at the side of the narrow lane watching as wild rabbits and pheasants struggled to scramble up the hills to the safety of their burrows in the near by fields. He was starting to get tired, driving was something he had never really enjoyed, it had always been a way of getting from A-B. It was a necessity more than a pleasure and covering all these miles only gave him more reason to loathe what would be classed as a luxury by some.

Deciding he was on a road to nowhere he began to initiate a three point turn. It was time to head back, he couldn't search all night and more than that he wasn't even sure that he wanted to. It had all been a bit of a hasty decision, he had heard trouble on the line when Danny dropped the receiver and his gut instinct had told him he needed to help him, despite their history. Now he had time to think it all through it seemed a bit of a rash decision. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to associate with Danny again; he wasn't sure whether it was worth it. He knew very well that people could change but Danny had made a lot of mistakes, he had a lot he needed to put right and becoming involved with him again could turn out to be more trouble than it was worth.

His mind was still reeling with ideas; his blurry vision was still focusing on the dark road ahead of him. He glanced over to the right and just happened to see a large heap lying upon the grass verge. It wasn't until he pulled over and got out that he realised it was a person, Not just any person, it was Danny. Tom let his eyes wander over his neglected appearance, his hear was tangled and his clothes were creased and covered in stains. He watched as his steady breathing made his sleeping frame rise and fall. He was a mess, it was obvious. And as much as Tom wanted to turn around and leave him there he couldn't, simply being within 500 meters of him was enough to bring back the painful memories but no matter how hard he tried to tell himself to walk away he just couldn't. They used to be best friends, somewhere along the way hurtful words had been exchanged and eventually it led to them drifting apart, but this was still Danny; the boy he went to school with, the boy that had introduced him to his girlfriend and more importantly the boy that had always been there for him, no matter what. He couldn't give up on him now, not after everything they'd been through. So he cautiously nudged him in an attempt to wake him, knowing that he would be too heavy to carry and not only that they needed to talk if Tom was going to even contemplate taking him home. He needed answers to left over questions, questions that had been asked years ago, problems that were never solved. The mystery pieces of the puzzle needed to be found and applied if this was going to work. Tom just hoped that Danny could meet his expectations, he wasn't sure if he could handle yet another blow.

Danny immediately sat up, scared and confused. His eyes darted in every direction eventually resting on the blonde boy that had backed away considerably after waking him up. He chewed on his bottom lip, knowing that the time had come. He had to face up to his mistakes, he had to try and sort out 6 years of nothing; he had a lot to make up for. Tom nudged his head in the direction of the car knowing that it was doing neither of them any good being out in the cold. Danny slowly got to his feet, trying to force the left over sleep out of his system before trudging over to the car and letting himself into the passenger seat. Tom kept his eyes staring blankly ahead of him before starting the interrogation.

"What happened Danny?"

That was a question that held so many answers, the question he had been dreading. He cleared his throat and swallowed the large lump that had formed from simply hearing his friend's voice again. It really had been a long time, too long. He let his eyes crawl across the distance between the two seats, finally letting his gaze linger on the older boy.

"I'm sorry"

He managed to mumble before the silent tears blurred his vision and he had to raise his hands to wipe them away. Tom shook his head, evidently not satisfied with the answer.

"That's not what I asked Danny"

The tone was nothing that Danny remembered. It was full of anger and repulse, but that was nothing compared to look of disappointment etched upon his features. Danny could handle the bitterness and hatred but he couldn't handle the fact that he had let people down. He had hurt the people he loved and for that he was going to pay. Nothing was ever going to be simple ever again and he had only himself to blame. He raised his watery eyes and stared at Tom, knowing he had to face up to his mistakes and this was going to be the start.

"I killed her Tom. I did it"

His face contorted with unbearable pain at finally admitting the one thing that was slowly eating him up inside. It was finally out and yet the ache in his heart was as prominent as ever. But the words that left Tom's mouth after a few seconds were completely unexpected. They made his heart leap into his throat and every organ in his body seemed to shut down.

"I know"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

**Chapter Eight: **

On his exit from the pub Danny gave a prompt nod to Larry indicating his exit and Larry smiled before returning the gesture. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the only other man in the room, he was odd looking, not exactly well dressed but then again not covered in rags. He looked smart, intelligent like he wasn't given enough credit. He eyed Danny, noticing him watching him and Danny took that as his sign to leave. He let a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, not wanting to see unsociable before grabbing hold of the heavy door and heading home to what he presumed would be an empty house.

He was wrong. Walking down the street towards his house it was obvious that there was somebody inside. He picked up his pace, hoping more than anything that Ellan had returned to give him a second chance. He couldn't help the large smile that over took his features as he pulled the door handle down and stepped into the hallway. However, all his hopes were demolished when he heard chatting come from the living room, he knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice of his older sister, Sammie. He took one look at her and shook his head before abruptly turning and making his way back out of the room. Only to be stopped seconds later.

"Danny, wait!"

There was a sense of urgency in her voice and for a second Danny thought she cared. It didn't last long though, when he turned to face her again her face was stern, there was nothing to suggest any feeling of empathy. He sighed, knowing she wasn't going to drop it, so instead he marched over to her and glared down into her shining eyes.

"What do you want Sammie? Here to tell me I screwed up? Because I already know!"

The words that left his mouth were fierce, nothing compared to the usual calm and caring tone he used to possess. Her face contorted with confusion as she watched the fire in his eyes, watched it burn with fury as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Seconds later Dougie wandered in from the kitchen looking completely bewildered.

"Danny, mate. What's going on?"

His eyes wandered over the scene in front of him. Danny was stood only a meter or so in front of Sammie; she had obviously said something to annoy him. He had never seen the pair of them like this before, they were usually so relaxed with each other but Danny's hostile behaviour suggested this was serious. Dougie took another step forward into the room, warning Danny to take a step back, he wasn't too keen on the close proximity he had with his girlfriend when he was clearly riled up. He knew that Danny would never hurt Sammie, but the whole situation was making him a bit uncomfortable to say the least. Danny looked across to the main wall, reading the clock on the mantle piece.

"Why are you here? It's late"

Sammie watched as her walked across to the sofa and let himself fall into it, not bothering to remove his jacket or shoes. She had never seen him like this, so callous and hard-hearted. It was like he had been broken; his eyes had lost their cheeky glint, replaced with a dull Iris. The almost permanent smile which was usually plastered upon his features hadn't been out on display and he simply looked a mess. With out another word Sammie rushed over and embraced her brother, holding him close and waiting for the oncoming tears to fall. It didn't take long; he couldn't hold it in anymore. She felt his body change from being stiff to almost jelly like in her arms. Rubbing a comforting arm up and down his spine, she nodded to Dougie informing him that she would be staying for the night. He gave her an understanding glimpse before grabbing his coat and making his way back to his car and home.

That night Danny explained everything. Sammie listened intently keeping her opinions to herself knowing they would only cause Danny more hurt. He knew he'd made mistakes; he didn't need it pointing out to him. Eventually the pair of them exhausted themselves talking about how he was going to get Ellan back and it wasn't long before they were both heading up to bed. Danny feeling much more hopeful about the whole situation, he just hoped Ellan would be willing to listen. Whether it was lack of sleep from the previous night or the fact he felt a lot calmer in himself he was able to drift off much sooner than he had expected. His sleep was light and he was restless, tossing and turning. His mind in a whole different place to his body.

_Flashback:_

"If I'm going to follow a stranger down a dark alley I think I should at least know her name"

Danny slurred, stumbling slightly as he tried to remain stationary. It was proving to be difficult because the inside of his head resembled something similar to the aftermath of going on a turbulent fair ride three times over.

"Becky… My name's Becky"

She giggled upon hearing her name out loud. Usually she was a shy, distant kind of girl but the alcohol bought out a completely different person in her. She became confident and self assured, her flirtatious side became prominent and all her morals disappeared. She knew very well Danny had a girlfriend, he had spoken of her so lovingly, exaggerated how much she meant to him and yet here was Becky getting ready to pounce.

"Well Becky, Becky I'm Danny"

He flashed her a toothy grin; watching as she swiftly swiped her hear from out of her eyes and over her shoulder. She smiled back, her eyes sparkling with mischievousness. She carefully grabbed his arm and tugged lustfully wanting him to follow. This time he didn't object.

End of flashback. 

Danny slowly opened his eyes, very much aware that it was still the middle of the night. But his conscience was driving him insane, the constant reminder of what he did wrong, how he could have altered it and how it was destroying his life. He sat up, silently letting the tears fall. The worst part was; knowing that he had to live with it, knowing that it was Ellan who got to make the final decision, and even worse knowing that he wasn't in control, and to Danny that was the most essential feeling.

He could hear Sammie breathing heavily across the hall and without further contemplating he stood up, pulling his quilt covers with him and made his way into the spare bedroom. He tapped her arm lightly and she slowly opened her eyes, he chewed on his bottom lip not wanting to voice his fears. Sammie understood and gently pulled her duvet back and shuffled over making room for her brother. He smiled gratefully before cuddling close to her, just like when they were children. When everything was easy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

**Chapter Nine: **

The rest of the journey with Tom and Danny remained silent; neither of them being able to think of what to say. Tom's words had come to a shock to his system. How could he know? Why wasn't he reporting him? So many questions leaped through his mind as he tried to relax into the chair, knowing that getting wound up would be doing nothing to help. Tom sighed as he flicked on the CD player, desperate to drown out the silence. An old classic buzzed around the car, over-riding the constant and steady drown of the engine. Tom subconsciously began to tap his fingers against the steering wheel as a traffic light flashed to red. Danny smiled, recognising his friend's old habit; it bought back memories of fun journeys up and down the country, when times were better. The lights changed and the car started to pull off again, the tapping subsided and the music became prominent again. The pair of them kept glancing over at each other every couple of minutes, Danny wanted so badly to blurt out his apologies but he knew it wouldn't make a difference; he had to rethink his strategy now Tom had shared the revelation that he knew his secret. It certainly put an unwanted spin on things, not he had even more to explain.

About half an hour later the car pulled into familiar surroundings, Danny knew the road well. He used to spend the biggest majority of his time here, writing songs or just generally hanging out, simply thinking about it was enough for his eyes to well up; he missed those memories. But all that was before he started on the drink, the drugs, before he became an addict. He wasn't the same person anymore and he had to live with that. The car came to a slow stop outside Tom's house and he took a short pause, a quick intake of breath before indicating for Danny to get out of the car. Instead of moving found his voice.

"Are you sure? I mean I can go to a hostel or something. I really don…"

Tom shook his head before interrupting.

"It's fine, now get out"

There was a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. It was subtle but Danny noticed it, he knew that it wouldn't be easy seeing Tom again but having him being so hospital and relaxed was harder than seeing him angry. So instead Danny slowly nodded, accepting his offer and standing up outside of the car on Tom's drive way. With out further words the pair of them turned around and headed for the house. Tom hastily unlocked the door and removing his coat leaving Danny to do the same. His eyes were wide as he looked around the hallway, things were practically the same as when he had last seen them; six years ago. A few pictures had been added and he was pretty sure a new carpet had been installed but other than that everything mirrored his memory of the place. The cream and deep red staircase, lined with pictures of Tom's parents and what he presumed to be his wedding and then there were two small children, one noticeably younger than the other. Danny's eyes were torn away from the spacious hall as a prominent female voice rung through out the whole house. It was tinged with anger and disbelief, Danny took that as his cue to wander in. It was time to explain.

Tom had returned into the kitchen to find Tink sat at the table, her eyes half closed, oozing tiredness. Her features were etched with worry as she sat twiddling her thumbs together; she obviously hadn't heard the door open. Tom bit his bottom lip as he watched her, knowing he would be in trouble. Tink looked up and a flash of relief was evident in her eyes as she quickly got rose to her feet and marched towards Tom. Seconds later a hand made contact with his cheek and his head was facing the sink which had been previously on his left side. He returned his gaze to Tink who now had tears lining her pale face, his hand clutching clumsily at his stinging jaw. She sniffed slightly and Tom saw that as his sign to embrace her, he knew he deserved the slap; he should have told her where he was. So as she gently laid her head against his chest he decided he ought to inform her of the man that was currently standing in there hallway.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S HERE?"

Her face once again became tinted with accusing anger as she took a step away from her husband so that she could see his face clearly as he began to explain.

"Amelia listen…"

He had used her full name, he never used her full name unless he was desperate and the urgency in his voice already made that evident.

"I had to, he was in trouble. I couldn't just leave him!"

Her face contorted in what appeared to be fresh anger.

"What do you mean you couldn't? After everything he's done give me on good reason why you shouldn't just have left him there"

Tom let his gaze divert to the floor, knowing he had nothing. Danny still hadn't even explained how he had ended up in the middle of know nowhere. A weak voice came from the entrance to the kitchen, informing them both of another presence in the room and both of their heads shot side wards to look at a nervous Danny.

"I can tell you why"

He took a small step into the room, minding that he wasn't intruding. Not that it made a difference anyway; it was already obvious from Tink's reaction that he wasn't welcome. He had already decided that once he had explained what he needed to and thanked Tom for the lift he would be out of their way.

"She told me she was pregnant"

He waited patiently for their reactions, checking that what he was saying was registering with them. Tink knew very well who he was on about; her sister. She swallowed the large lump that had formed in her throat and decided that she should sit down if she was going to have to listen to how he had murdered her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

**Chapter Ten:**

Dougie had returned to pick Sammie up the next morning, Danny was disappointed that she had to leave but he knew that she had other plans with Dougie; they were trying to put the final details together for their wedding which was due in less than a month. He was happy for them, but there was always a little niggling thought in the back of his mind that was wishing it was him and Ellan. He had hinted so many times to Ellan that he wanted them to get married, start a family but each time she had brushed the thought off telling him that there would be plenty of time for that when they 'got old' He had always agreed, but secretly felt otherwise, he was ready now. He wanted that commitment in his life, he needed it.

For the rest of the day he did his absolute best to keep himself busy, knowing that sitting around moping wasn't doing any good what so ever. The hours passed much slower than he would have liked, each time he looked at the clock he was reminded of how long it was before he was going to have to spend another lonely night in a bed that was used to accompanying two. He sighed, deciding to go and watch some television; he flicked over channel after channel not finding anything to satisfy his self and eventually becoming bored of the persistent clicking. Instead he turned the T.V off and wandered into the kitchen to get a drink, he knew he should have been avoiding the drink, especially in his situation but as far as he was concerned Ellan wasn't coming back and nobody else cared. He was on his own now.

He must have dozed off, lying on the comforting sofa, because he was startled upon hearing the door clicking and keys jangling. He hurriedly sat up and made to stand, but tripped over the five or so empty cans that lined the floor surrounding his feet. That explained the dizziness then, he let his hand reach up to his temple, rubbing slightly to try and ease the pain. The sound of footsteps echoing through the hall roused him again as he rushed to the doorway to see who it was. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Ellan stood only a few paces in front of him, he wanted so badly to rush over and embrace her but the look on her face was warning him to keep his distance. He gave a confused stare before finding his voice.

"Ellan... you're back… I mean aren't you supposed to be at your mums, not that I want you to, but you know?"

He cringed at how foolish he sounded, mentally kicking himself for not thinking of what to say before he opened his mouth. Not that it would have made a difference, Ellan's face remained set in stone; the only prominent feature was the steady flickering of disappointment in her eyes; a complete contrast to the normal lively sparkle which enhanced the perfect shade. She took a sharp intake of breath, clearly not expecting Danny to be at home when he would usually spend his evenings at the pub. Her eyes looked anywhere but at him, for she knew that if she looked straight at him his gaze would be enough to pull her straight back in and she couldn't do that, not this time. He twiddled his hands nervously, not sure of what to say as he watched her looking helpless, it was evident that to her this was the one place she didn't want to be right now and Danny wasn't afraid to admit that it hurt him. Yes, a girl had hurt the infamous Danny Jones, the boy that could pull any girl he wanted, the boy that always got his own way, the boy whose heart was being broken.

She knew that she couldn't simply stand there all night so she cleared her throat slightly let her head fall slightly to one side, the way it always did when she was thinking.

"I umm… came to collect my stuff Danny"

His eyes clouded over in complete disappointment, he felt a large searing pain across his chest and he became totally light headed. His mind was racing with questions that he didn't want to know the answer to. She couldn't watch anymore, it was killing her to watch his expression, knowing that she was causing the hurt, but by god he had never bothered to spare her of the hurt and heartbreak and that's exactly what she felt the last 4 years had been about. She turned on her heel, heading upstairs to pack not knowing what else to say because the truth was she had nothing else to say. They were over and that was that.

It took Danny exactly two minutes to realise this was his last chance, his last chance to stop her from leaving him completely. He dashed up the stairs, two at a time and paused outside of the bedroom door hearing a small sniffling emitting from the woman inside. He frowned, not understanding why she was putting them both through this, hoping she would listen to him, preying for a yet another chance. He slowly stepped inside the room, staring at her hunched frame as she struggled to separate their possessions, he wished it was a dream because the reality of it all was the most painful experienced he had ever had to witness. He let his own tears fall freely down his face now as she didn't even turn around to look at him. Ellan finished gathering her things together and placed the bag down on the bed, staring glumly at Danny who returned a gaze which practically mirrored it.

"I'm sorry"

Danny just nodded as she mumbled; he wasn't sure what she was apologising for but he knew it wasn't the sort of apology where you can forgive and forget. It was more like she was apologising to herself for him screwing things up, it didn't make sense. None of it made any sense and yet here they both were unhappy and hurting, but neither of them was doing anything in their power to stop it. She slowly walked over to him, placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and then walked out of the room, leaving him on his own staring into the blank space where she had been stood moments previous. The sound of the door made him jump as it slammed and he wandered over to the curtain watching her get into the car and reverse out of the driveway. She never looked back once and to him that meant it was over; they were over.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews so far guys. I hope you're all enjoying this.

Just remember we're still alternating between the past and present tense.

**Chapter Eleven:**

Danny stood motionless as he watched Tink wrap her arms around her middle protectively, she was three months pregnant with her and Tom's second child and the mere thought of having a murderer in her house made her even more cautious, despite the fact this was Danny; their old friend, Danny the boy they loved and would have done anything for. She couldn't even look at him the same way anymore, instead her eyes clouded over in anger when she thought of what he had done and how he had gotten off lightly, it was always the same with celebrities, they never got the punishment they deserved and it made her sick to the stomach.

Danny's shoulders slumped slightly as he realised the hurt he had caused, not just to himself but to everybody around him. Tom coughed lightly, a subtle way of informing Danny that it was time; they wanted to know the truth. They didn't care what the police report had shown, they didn't care that lack of evidence had put a sudden stop to the court case; they simply wanted the truth without all the lies and excuses. Danny let his eyes rest on a spot behind Toms shoulder, it happened to lie upon a picture of Danny, Tom and two other boys; the band. His past was slowly coming back to haunt him.

He shifted uneasily, knowing there was know getting out of it, he contemplated denying all knowledge; stating exactly what the police had, but deep down he knew that wouldn't work because deep down he knew that they already knew the truth. They weren't looking for answers, they were looking for confirmation.

"I got scared, she threatened to leave me. She said we were through for good; she wanted to walk away with my baby. My unborn child, how was I to let her just do that?"

He looked at them pleadingly, but their faces were set straight. He swallowed hard, his hands had become clammy so he rubbed them against the rough material of his jeans.

"We were upstairs, she was packing and it bought back memories. Memories of when she left me the first time and I couldn't face standing there and watching her leave all over again; not after I got her back. She never turned around, she never saw me rush behind her, i just wanted to grab her, not let her go. I stumbled and fell into her, she fell down the stairs, I tried so hard to grab her; to save her, but I was too late. She was already gone."

By this point he was choking upon his own sobs. Tink had tears streaming down her pale face as she imagined the scene; her sisters death. Tom moved closer to comfort her, he was worried about the stress and the harm it could do to his baby.

"Danny I think you should lea…"

Danny was already nodding his head but Tink was quick to object, her eyes suddenly darting upwards in accusing agony as she glared at Danny and his guilty frame.

"No, I want to know why"

He shifted uneasily from one foot to the other, as far as he was concerned the hard part was still to come. They already knew he'd killed her, they'd known that for a long time but what they didn't know was why. Why he had killed her, despite whether it was an accident or not, Ellan was leaving for a reason when she was pushed down the stairs. Danny had done something to make her leave and they wanted to know what.

"She found out about us Tink. That's what"

This time it was his turn to glare as he lifted his gaze and stared straight into her eyes. They widened in shock as she registered what Danny had told her. Tom's grip on her slackened as he turned her head to look at him, he was clearly confused and she couldn't blame him.

"W..wh..what do you mean?"

He let a hollow laugh escape his lips as he shook his head in disbelief, he knew she wouldn't like the truth and that's why he had tried to protect her from it, but the look of fear in her eyes now gave him some sadistic form of satisfaction. It took some of the guilt off of his shoulders, knowing that she knew and as wrong as it may seam he felt some form of relief. Relief that he was no longer lying to Tom, after everything he still classed him as a best friend and hated the thought that himself and Tink had been keeping a secret, a deep secret that would only cause yet more hurt if it was revealed, but it was time. It had to come out.

"Tom, I think he should go now"

She didn't look at him as the words left her mouth and Tom looked from Danny to Tink, not understanding the sudden change of atmosphere.

"But you said you wanted answers… what's happened? What aren't you telling me?"

He took a full step backwards, being in such a close proximity to Tink was making him nervous and he wasn't sure why. Tink let out a loud sob, knowing that whatever Danny said next could change her future, could ruin her marriage and destroy everything she had ever loved.

"I think you need to talk to Amelia"

With that he turned around and left the room. He could already hear Tom questioning Tink and the sound of her crying becoming louder as he persisted. Just as the door was about to snap shut behind him a shrill voice echoed around the house, making Danny cringe.

"I SLEPT WITH DANNY, OK"

Seconds later a distraught Tink rushed through into the hall, pushing past Danny and out of the house. Danny was stationary, his mouth agape as he waited for Tom to appear. Something told him things were about to get so much worse.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

**Chapter Twelve:**

Danny stared out of the window in disbelief for about twenty minutes before wandering downstairs and picking up his phone, he needed Tom, he needed his best friend. He sobbed silently whilst waiting for an answer and only stopped to brush away the tears when a chirpy voice sounded on the other line.

"Fletcher residence, can I help you?"

st, it was Tink. He hurriedly tried to compose himself, not wanting her to know he'd been crying. His heavy breathing must have freaked her out though because seconds later her voice sounded again, but this time it was tinted with nerves.

"Who is it?"

Danny couldn't hold back the sobs anymore; the sound of a female voice reminded him of Ellan and in turn reminded him of how he was probably never going to see her again.

"Tink, its Danny, is T...Tom there?"

A sigh echoed down the line in obvious relief and then a brief pause before her senses kicked in and she realised he was upset.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

His whole body shook with grief, hearing the sincerity in her voice reduced him to further tears. He didn't deserve empathy, he didn't deserve friendship. Tink became increasingly worried and in her haste made a rash decision, a decision she would live to regret.

"I'll be right there…"

Danny didn't bother to return the phone to its holder; instead he let himself slide down the wall, clutching his aching sides. He didn't move until the sound of the door opening rattled his senses, he forced his head up, ignoring the throbbing sensation he received from the sudden motion. Before he could even get to his feet Tink was at his side, warmly embracing him. They stayed that way for a while, neither of them daring to move; Danny fearing reality and Tink not wanting to be the one that broke it to him, that this was in fact real.

The room was becoming increasingly darker; despite the curtains being open it was obvious that dusk was setting in. Danny sighed knowing Tink would have to leave soon and once again loneliness would take over. Danny wasn't used to being alone, even when he was single he had a different girl in his bed each night. The lands used to call him a man whore, but he brushed the insults off, telling them he just liked the company. He never did realise how bad it must have looked to anybody else, all he cared about was that he wasn't on his own and at the time he wasn't so none of it mattered. Now it appeared his past was returning and it was proving to be an unpleasant reminder of what he'd done wrong.

Tink shifted slightly, she was starting to get numb from sitting on the floor for so long. Danny moved to the side, he too baring the pain of sitting in the same position for so long. He wiped his sticky cheeks with the edge of his shirt and then let his head rest against the wall, looking up at the cream ceiling; it hadn't been painted for a while and it was yellowing with age and ware. Tink watched him intently and when he lowered his gaze the pair of them found themselves in very close proximity. Before he new it Danny had crashed his lips onto Tinks and was furiously kissing her. For a second Ellan was forgotten, for a second the heartbreak was forgotten as his lips mashed with hers, his head swimming in nothing other than passion and when they broke apart it all came searing back with painful realisation.

"I...I...I think I should leave..."

Danny didn't bother to look up as Tink rushed around trying to find her car keys. He knew very well where they were; in his jeans pocket. She groaned in frustration before falling back onto the floor next to Danny and that was when he made his move. He wanted to forget it all again, she was his escape, she was his way out. He pushed himself onto his knees so he was directly facing her and their noses only a few inches apart; he let his hand cup her chin gently before letting his lips meet with hers again. This time it was slow, gentle; a complete contrast to the frenzy of the previous one. It wasn't long before Tink let a small moan leave her lips and then they both knew there was no turning back.

He helped her to her feet, their lips never losing contact. He held her close; not daring to let her go in fear that she would try and put a stop to it all. He need not have worried, because seconds later Tink was tugging at the bottom of his shirt in a desperate attempt to free him of it, all rational thoughts were long lost as the pair of them became trapped amongst the passion Danny had so selfishly created. He carried Tink over to the bed, dropping her gently; her body bounced slightly and she looked lost for a second as he towered over her, her eyes crying things that her lips couldn't manage to say. It didn't last long because Danny continued on his mission, planting small butterfly kisses along her collarbone and she was soon reminded of how much she needed him.

Soon they were both completely rid of all forms of clothing and blushing furiously as two sets of eyes gazed over unfamiliar territory, hands brushing feverously against each others clammy skin, neither of them bothering to think that this was forbidden. That's what gave them the buzz, motivated them to carry on; made it all the more appealing.

It wasn't until after it was done and the passion had disappeared that realisation dawned upon them and that was when the true fear started to kick in. That was when they both rushed around to retrieve items of clothing that had been vastly discarded around the room, neither of them wanting to admit that they'd done wrong because it would only have been voicing what was already blatantly obvious.

That was mistake number two.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Danny remained in exactly the same position when Tom came crashing through from the kitchen. His face was bright red with rage and his eyes oozed anger, he stood a meter or so in front of Danny; fists clenched and teeth prised together. It was nothing compared to the usually cheerful lad that everybody got on with, it was a side of Tom that Danny had never seen before, despite having known him for as long as he could remember, despite having seen him in times when things weren't great; this was worse, this time it was he who Tom was mad at and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Tell me it's not true"

He virtually spat the words at Danny who in turn let his gaze fall to the floor, not knowing what to say. Tom groaned in frustration, he didn't have to say anything it was already obvious that the truth was already out in the open.

"Alright then, why?"

Danny couldn't decide what was worse, the hatred or the disappointment. He could handle the anger, he had been surrounded by anger for a long time; that didn't bother him, the thing that bothered him was the fact that this was Tom; he had only just found him again and now it was like he had never been gone, the arguing was continuing and the accusations were still flying, except this time it was consequences of a different cause.

"I said w..."

"I know what you said; I just don't know how to answer you"

Tom stood awestruck, he hadn't expected Danny to speak never mind interrupt him. A sudden burst of fury burst through his veins and before he knew it he had Danny pinned up against the wall of his hallway. He raised his fist and a sickening crunch was heard as it collided painfully with Danny's nose. Blood started to pour but that didn't stop him, he had to let the anger out, his punches gradually became weaker as Danny just stood and took the brunt of the attack, not finding it in himself to put an end to it. When he had finally released everything he had he took a step back, shook his head slightly and turned to head out of the house, no doubt to look for his pregnant wife; leaving Danny to stare into the space where he had just been standing. He cautiously raised a finger to his nose and felt around it as it throbbed; he lowered his hands and stared at the crimson liquid that had stained his fingertips. Letting out a long sigh he decided to try and clean up the mess, knowing that Tom would be gone for a while and he would look like a thug walking down the street with blood pouring from his nose; the paparazzi would have a field day with it.

Tom wandered through the streets, his eyes searching his surroundings for the second time that day. It was considerably darker this time it must have been nearing 11pm and the thought of Tink being out alone sent shivers down his spine. Yes he was angry at her but the thought of her being hurt was the most painful notion Tom would ever experience. A sudden idea struck him as to her whereabouts and he didn't hesitate in changing his direction and heading back towards the house; but instead of stopping and returning inside he continued passed and quickened his pace and he became closer to the park. The large hedges prevented him from seeing straight into the large space no matter how hard he craned his neck to see, by this time a large lump had formed in his throat and he had a terrible searing pain forming across his chest, he just wanted Tink and his unborn child to be safe.

As he approached the entrance he slid passed the wrought iron gate and wandered past the children's play area heading towards the lake where the benches were situated. He began to jog slightly, the anticipation burning in his throat. A wave of relief flushed over him as he saw a large body draped over one of the benches, a soft cry emitting every couple of seconds. Tom watched her for a brief moment, wondering of what he could say; what he wanted to say. He wanted to be mad, he wanted her to pay for what she had done, how she had made him feel. But at the same time he wanted to embrace her and tell her everything would be ok, although the truth was he wasn't sure whether everything would be ok, he just didn't have the answers anymore and that worried him.

Tink raised her eyes upon hearing gravel crunch beneath heavy feet; she instinctively wrapped her arms around her bump not wanting to face the large figure that was looming over her. Suddenly the towering frame crouched down in front of her and she let her eyes meet with his, her eyes shining with fresh tears.

"T…Tom?"

He nodded his head and raised a shaky hand up to her face, softly wiping the tears away with his thumb, pausing and cradling her face lovingly before letting his arm drop back to his side with a hearty sigh. Why did things always have to be so difficult when Danny was around? Why did everything have to suddenly change? It was like wherever that boy was he caused heartbreak and damaged relationships and yet he always went back to help him. Tink sniffed loudly, alerting Tom that she was still very much in front of him. She shivered slightly as a cool breeze swept across the vast field and he hastily removed his jacket and placed it around her quivering shoulders.

"Thank you"

She mumbled and he stared straight into her eyes before replying.

"I didn't do it for you; I did it for the baby, my baby"

Tink gulped, knowing exactly what he was getting at as he raised an eyebrow and got to his feet, wiping his hands on his jeans and sighing before adding to his previous comment.

"That's if it is my baby"

The words were cold and Tink let out a loud sob which echoed across the lake. Tom simply shrugged and turned to head towards home only pausing when he didn't hear Tink following.

"Come on… you'll get ill out here"

It was undoubtedly forced and the sigh that left his lips afterwards told Tink that he couldn't honestly care about that right now, she hadn't answered him. She hadn't told him the baby was his; because in all honestly she didn't actually know.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Danny refused to meet with Tink after 'the incident' He told her over and over again that it would only make things more complicated. Reluctantly she agreed, but the guilt was overwhelming her, even at that stage. She hated the fact that she had cheated on Tom but that wasn't the hardest part; that was having to lie directly to him whenever he asked where she had been that night, what friends she had been out with, what she had done. The questions were tearing her apart and she knew it was only a matter of time before she let her conscience get the better of her. Relationships were supposed to be based upon trust and Tink couldn't handle the fact that she had been deceiving him when as far as she was aware he had been the perfect husband. Danny, however found it much easier to lie to his 'girlfriend' but then again he just classed her as a whore, somebody to sleep with. He hadn't truly cared for anyone since he had killed Ellan and he expected things would stay like that forever; she was the one person he could see himself spending the rest of his life with and with her gone his future looked bland.

He scraped through the days, not really taking an interest in anything in particular, instead spending the majority of his evenings in the pub downing pints. His lack of awareness to everything around him worried Sammie in particular; she had never seen him so depressed, not even after the whole police speculation and investigation. It seemed that he could take the drama and the intensive situations but whenever things quietened down he struggled because it gave him time to think about himself, his mistakes and his failings.

Tink was acting weirdly and Tom was gradually picking up on her mysterious behaviour, he had tried to talk to her about it on more than one occasion, but every time she put it down to simply being tired from her new position at work. Tom accepted what she told him, not believing she had it in herself to lie to him. But a niggling thought in the back of his mind told him that she was hiding something from him and as far as he was concerned he would find out exactly what it was given time.

Sammie was continually becoming more and more anxious about Danny, she hated seeing her brother look so lost and it was putting extra pressure on her, pressure that she could do without. Her and Dougie were trying for a baby, the wedding only a few weeks away and worrying about Danny was only adding further stress. Dougie was slowly becoming annoyed, he knew that she cared for her brother but he wanted them to be able to concentrate on themselves for once, he never seemed to be able to get Sammie on her own anymore, she was always wanting to visit Danny; bringing up the subject of Ellan's death whenever he tried to protest. How could he argue with that? Even more than that, how could he compete with it?

Danny knew people were becoming increasingly worried about him, but he couldn't understand why people cared so much about him when he couldn't care less about himself. It made no sense inside his head, he was arguably sick and on more than one instance Dougie and Harry had approached him to tell him to go to rehab; they were his band mates; what right did they have to tell him where to go? As far as he was concerned there was no band anymore; and even if there was he didn't want to be a part of it anymore. Everything he had ever cared about suddenly seamed so pointless after Ellan left, and that included the band; despite the future they may have had, despite the fact it wasn't only his own dreams which he was destroying.

Harry didn't know how he felt about the whole situation, one part of him wanted to be mad at Danny for what appeared to be a severe case of attention seeking and yet another part of him wanted to help his distressed friend. He hadn't known Danny as long as Tom had but the last couple of weeks he had seen a lack of communication between the pair of them, they hadn't spoken properly in months, but now it was worse. Now he was sure something had gone of, he just wasn't sure what. He tried his best to concentrate on his own relationship with Michelle but it was difficult with everything going on and there was an increasingly large barrier forming between them. He hated not being able to tell her everything but at the same time he wanted to keep his opinions to himself, knowing the hurt they could cause if they were ever to be revealed. No, they were better off trapped inside his head, at least for now.

Tink was continually on edge, a complete disparity to her usual relaxed persona. She had stopped communicating with her best friend Hannah, their usual shopping trips became none existent and after persistent calling on Hannah's behalf she finally became bored of trying. Friendship was a two way thing and slowly but surely Tink was managing to wreck that at the same time as she was ruining her marriage. Once again Danny had managed to hurt another important person in his life, a person he cared about deeply and now she was gone. Not physically, but she was no longer there to comfort him, support him; he was even more alone than when Ellan died and that was when things became worse as they always did when he was on his own. Yet here he was still pushing people away, still not letting anybody in, always refusing help; because help meant accepting defeat and that was something he had never been very good at.

Suddenly a group of people that had spent the best part of five years together and had so many memories together were falling to pieces. Friendships were faltering and relationships were breaking; the strain all becoming too much for everybody to take. Suddenly everything that had always seemed so easy was becoming difficult, requiring a lot more effort. Suddenly nothing was certain anymore, the small group of people were slowly drifting apart and they had only one person to blame for it all.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Once Danny had finished cleaning his face he had used the spare key to lock Tom's door before heading home. It wasn't a long walk yet it felt like the short journey lasted a lifetime; Danny sighed not understanding how he could cause so much hurt when he had been away for so long. It was like some sort of curse, wherever he went trouble followed him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He turned into his street and walked briskly towards his apartment, delving his hands into his pockets in search of his keys. It seemed like forever since he was sat in a field in the middle of nowhere, but in reality it had only been a couple of hours; he had hoped to spend the night at Toms, sort out some of the millions of problems that still lingered between them; but of course that wasn't an option after Tink's recent revelation. He wanted desperately to hate her for confessing, he wanted to be angry at her for spoiling his chances, but he knew that even if she hadn't at some point he would have messed things up himself.

He let himself into his flat, picking up the numerous letters and setting them on the breakfast counter; not bothering to open them, knowing that he would only depress himself further by looking at the various different bills. He slowly made his way upstairs and began to undress, peeling off the dirty shirt and flinging it into the corner of his room onto the ever growing pile. He unbuckled his jeans and climbed into bed, exhausted. For once it didn't take long for him to drift off, this was the turning point; the point where he had to correct his mistakes, apologise and beg for forgiveness, this was the time for him to make changes before he lost everything that had ever meant anything to him. His last chance.

The journey home for Tom and Tink had been an uncomfortable one to say the least, Tink not wanting to make things any worse between them by explaining herself; she knew Tom wouldn't listen he wasn't in the right frame of mind and if truth be told she couldn't blame him. She had hated herself every day since it happened, the guilt becoming overpowering at times; she had wanted to tell him on so many occasions but had never had the guts to do so. Now she wished she had because seeing Tom like this was worse than she could ever imagined, she hated hurting him and now it was obvious that he was broken; all because of her and not being able to control the lust she beheld. Now everything she had ever wanted in life could be ruined, she could have destroyed so many futures without even realising it; all for 10 minutes of pointless passion.

When they finally reached their house Tom wasted no time in unlocking the door and making his way upstairs leaving Tink standing in the hallway looking like a stranger in her own house. She didn't know what to do with herself, where was she supposed to sleep? In her shared bed with Tom? Somehow she sensed that she wouldn't be welcome in that bed tonight so instead she made her way into the kitchen, sighing as she pictured the events which had led to her running off earlier in the evening. Wandering over to the counter she quickly but the kettle on before letting her body fall into a chair at the table. She was heavily pregnant and all the walking had put extra strain on her already tired body; she hadn't been sleeping well recently, the baby moving and leaving Tink feeling uncomfortable. Her feet ached and her ankles were even more swollen than they previously had been, she was sweating and her cheeks were tearstained and covered in flecks of make up, but she didn't care; the only thing she even remotely cared about was currently avoiding her at all costs and for once she had only herself to blame.

Tom had collected some sheets from the lining closet and carried them into the spare bedroom; he couldn't sleep in his own room tonight; not with her. He busied himself applying them onto the mattress before glancing round the room. It was simple; it had been painted a nice magnolia colour and had lovely plush red curtains that shimmered from the panel at the top to resting just above the carpet. A large bed was the focal point of the room, situated directly in the centre with two small tables positioned neatly either side. A lamp was placed in the corner of the room and a large mirror hung from one wall; it was simple yet elegant and that was exactly how Tink liked things.

He stripped down and settled himself into the bed, adjusting him self to try and make himself more comfortable but to no avail, despite the bed practically mirroring that which was in the room next door, it just wasn't the same. He knew it had nothing to do with the positioning, because he knew that it had everything to do with the absence of the woman he loved, the woman who had betrayed him.

Tink sat sipping hot chocolate, her head spinning with guilt. It was killing her and she couldn't stand it. She finished off her drink and left the mug in the sink before hauling herself up the stairs and letting her feet lead her into the bedroom; she had expected to see a lump under the covers where Tom should have been but instead she was faced by the neatly made bed which she had left that morning. Her eyebrow furrowed in confusion, but it wasn't long before she pin pointed his location; a soft snoring could be heard coming from the next room. After a brief hesitation Tink slowly made her way back onto the landing and set off towards the spare bedroom where this time she could see Tom sleeping quite peacefully. Her heart broke seeing him looking so tranquil when she knew that when he awoke all the pain would come rushing back; haunting him. Before she knew what she was doing she wandered over to the other side of the bed, lifted the covers and climbed in next to her sleeping husband; she snuggled up close to him; knowing this may be the last chance she got and he stirred slightly before turning over, Tink bit her bottom lip slightly, worried that he was waking up, but her worries were diminished when he gently laid an arm over her middle, the way he always did before his snoring resumed. Tink knew that he was obviously oblivious to her being present; she knew that the movement of his arm had only been a reflex because he had been so used to doing it, but it still filled her with the smallest bit of hope, and she would cling onto that hope for all she was worth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

'Sammie that's it, I've had enough you either [i]want[/i] to marry me or you don't!'

Dougie shouted across the living room, his face glowing with anger as he watched Sammie from across the room. Her face toughened as she too became annoyed.

'It has nothing to do with us or our wedding! I'm worried about him Doug!'

Her eyes sparkled as tears threatened to fall, she hated making Dougie angry but she couldn't just ignore the fact that her brother was falling apart. Her face softened slightly as she decided to change her approach.

'Listen Doug, you've seen the way he's been acting recently; it's not normal, he's always on edge like he's hiding something. Like the other day Tom only mentioned something about knowing his secret and he about blew a fuse, it was pitiful Dougie, but more than that it was totally out of character for him, I just don't know what's got into him…'

Dougie didn't wait for Sammie to finish her speech; instead he wandered over and pulled her into a comforting embrace; that was when the waterworks turned on. She grasped the material at the bottom of his t-shirt, spluttering into his shoulder as he rubbed a hand up and down her back, soothingly. He knew that the siblings had always been close and that recently Danny had been cutting her out but he hadn't noticed just how badly it was getting to her and he should have; it was his job to know her inside out, know whenever something was wrong and help her as much as was possible and yet he had been blind to it all, he had failed.

He sighed and let his head rest softly on top of hers, he was tired of having to fix everybody else's problems; he just wanted to be happy, marry the woman he loved and start a family and so far none of it was going his way. There was always something requiring Sammie's attention, always something else that prevented her from finalising any details and deep down Dougie knew the true reason behind her lack of impulse; she didn't want to commit herself, she wasn't ready and that was what hurt him. Feeling like he wasn't good enough for her, fearing he wasn't capable of living up to her expectations and being so close and yet so far.

Sammie gradually became calmer, letting her head rest against Dougie's chest as she listened to his steady heartbeat, it was comforting and she would have stayed in that position all day if she could have, but she knew she couldn't; she knew Dougie would want to talk about things, things like their wedding. The subject she had been avoiding for the last couple of weeks; she knew it was tearing him apart, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't that she didn't want to go through with it, because she did more than anything in the world, but she was scared, scared that she wouldn't fulfil his needs, wouldn't been enough to keep him happy; she knew he could have practically any girl he wanted and yet he wanted her, it didn't make sense in her mind. And each time she did decide she was ready more fears came to haunt her, fears about Danny; she knew what had happened with Ellan and she didn't want to bring back any painful memories, she didn't want to be the cause of her brother's downfall; little did she know he was managing pretty well by himself.

She pulled away slightly, looking up into Dougie's eyes and forcing a small smile. He returned her gaze and slowly lifted a thumb to her cheek wiping away loose tears before letting his palm cup her face tenderly. She leaned towards his palm, closing her eyes and relishing in the moment, It was simple moments like this that she loved, moments which confirmed all her suspicions, this was the man for her, she loved him more than he knew, she wanted to be with him forever, she was sure of it. Then the doorbell went and she crashed back to reality, bringing with her all her worries. She sighed, slowly moving out of his embrace and making her way into the hall as the doorbell rang through the house once again. They weren't expecting any visitors and it was getting late anyway, Sammie's forehead creased in confusion as she strained her eyes to see through the patterned glass; she couldn't make anything out. The doorbell rang once again, this time followed by loud knocking and Sammie turned around to see Dougie standing in the doorway staring at her in confusion with his arms folded across his chest in a boy-like manner. Raising her hand to the lock, Sammie slowly undid the catch and the door burst open, knocking her clean of her feet and sending her into a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Then everything went black.

Dougie rushed towards her, not bothering to look at the body which came charging into the hallway.

"Don't"

The voice was calm and collected, malicious and hateful. He knew that voice anywhere.

"She needs my help, she's bleeding..."

He looked up pleadingly, seeing a face he had promised himself he would never see again. The sheer vision of the man stood before him was enough to make him want to run in the opposite directions. Tonnes of painful memories came rushing back as he swallowed the lump in his throat before staring again at Sammie's lifeless frame. He went to take another step forward.

"I said don't"

He stared desperately from the man stood opposite him to the girl lying a few meters to the right of him. There was nothing he could do now.

"Well Dougie, long time no see, eh? How you been son?"

Dougie winced at the words. Ten years flashed before his eyes, he saw alcohol, violence, blood and flashing lights. He had just been unwilling dragged back to his childhood and it was like being kicked in the stomach. He looked up, glaring angrily at the man before him; his father.

"How dare you come back here? How dare you after everything you've done?"

Tears threatened to fall and yet still the man remained calm, an evil smirk lining his features.

"Oh we're not still bitter about [i]that[/i] are we Dougie?"

Then came the laugh. The laugh that broke him into a thousand pieces. The laugh that had been imprinted on his brain for more years than Dougie could count all for the wrong reasons.


End file.
